The Akatsuki IPod Adventure
by Rypper95
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if my O.C. Miki stole the Akatsuki's I-Pods. Rated T for Mild language.
1. How it started

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Trust me … I HAVE tried.

…

"Ok" said Miki "I'm gonna do it."

"Dude….If you die….can I have your stuff?" said his best friend Kirk who sitting in the living room of their apartment listen to his friends insane but totally awesome plan.

"…Yeah sure whatever" Miki sighed 'There is something defiantly wrong with him' he thought to himself.

"Sweeeeeett." said Kirk.

"Well I'm ready sooooooo see ya tomorrow" said Miki as if though he didn't know that if he made it home it wouldn't be any short of a miracle.

Walking out the door he thought back to early that morning and remembered how he got himself into this mess and probably suicidal mission……

30 minutes ago….

"DUDE!!! WHAT IS THIS DOING ON YOUR I-POD?!" yelled Kirk as he discovered several songs by Gummy Bär on his friend Miki's I-Pod.

"What's wrong with Gummy Bär? I happen to like Gummy Bär." answered Miki from the other room trying, key word trying, to study for his Jonin exams.

"Dude why do you care so much about this test" said Kirk walking into the room with Miki's I-Pod.

"Because Yukigakure (village hidden in the snow) is my home and I want to be a snow Jonin". Even though secretly he knew that the Akatsuki wouldn't accept him unless he was a Jonin. "Unlike you who's satisfied with Chunin" said Miki with disgust.

"Whatever" Kirk replied digging deeper into Miki's I-Pod "OH MY GOD! DUDE?!?! EMINEM? WTF?!" screamed Kirk as he found that Miki uploaded the entire 8-Mile CD to his I-Pod.

Abandoning the idea that he would ever be able to study with Kirk in the same building Miki asked "So what's on your I-Pod" grabbing his friends I-Pod. "Hmmmm not bad" said Miki scrolling through his friends' I-Pod.

"You know I wonder what's on other people's I-Pods…" said Kirk but his voice trailed off.

"Yeah like the Akatsuki…" said Miki looking up from his book "dude are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Miki.

"Hell yes!" shouted Kirk.

"Ok here's what we'll need…" said Miki and that is how this all began…

The Next Day

…

Miki ran into the house slamming the door behind him.

"DUDE!? YOU'RE ALIVE!" exclaimed Kirk.

Indeed Miki was alive his clothing torn and tattered and a few bite marks on him and also a few burns but from that he was fine.

"Sooooooo did you get them" asked Kirk staring at the box his was carrying.

Miki smirked setting down the box labeled 'Akatsuki' with a pair head phones dangling from the open top.


	2. Who's First?

I still don't own Naruto but I'm working on it. Also stop by my profile and vote for the next Akatsuki to be featured!

…

Miki reached in the box and pulled out a black and orange I-Pod labeled 'Tobi'.

Miki turned it on while Kirk started to laugh. "Dude you are seriously going to listen to Tobi's I-Pod? Do you know what he probably put on there?" he asked still laughing.

"Well…we're about to find out" Miki said scrolling to the songs list.

…

_Empty Spaces _by Pink Floyd

"Whoa…" said Miki shocked.

"Dude…" Kirk answered.

"Next song" Miki said quickly hitting the next button.

_Brain Damage_ by Pink Floyd

"You know… I knew this would be on here" said Miki staring at the Pink Floyd song.

"Really?" asked Kirk surprised that his friend could have predicted this.

"Yeah since Tobi is really *Bleep* I figured he would have this" Miki explained. (A/N I bleeped out Tobi's real name so I wouldn't spoil it for anyone.)

"Oh, anyway next song" Kirk said.

_Good Bye Blue Sky_ by Pink Floyd

"Ok" said Kirk "what's with all the Pink Floyd?!"

"Well how should I know? This isn't what I was expecting." Miki answered.

"Well what were you expecting?" asked Kirk sarcastically.

"Well…not this that's for sure any way next song" Miki said changing the subject.

_One_ by Metallica

"Damn Tobi's got some badass songs" said Kirk.

"Agreed I didn't think of Tobi would listen to Metallica or Pink Floyd" said Miki scrolling down the songs list.

_In The Flesh?_ By Pink Floyd

"Ya know I'm not surprised at this anymore" said Kirk dully.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Miki just as bored.

_In The Flesh_ by Pink Floyd

"Ok why the hell does he have the same damn song twice?" asked Kirk a little shocked at the stupidity of it.

"It's not there's a difference between the two" answered Miki knowing almost everything about Pink Floyd.

"Ok whatever just play the next song" Kirk demanded.

_Gummy Bear _by Gummy Bär

"HA! IN YO FACE!" shouted Miki at Kirk.

"Yeah whatever next song" Kirk said shocked that Tobi and Miki like the same song.

_While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ by The Beetles

"Really a Beetles song?" Kirk questioned.

"Yeah The Beetles are like awesome" Miki answered defensively liking everything 60's and 80's.

"Yeah so the next song is going to be the last I want to see the others I-Pod's" Kirk demanded in his usual bossy tone.

"Fine whatever" Miki sighed.

_The Emo Kid Song_ by Adam and Andrew

They both started cracking up.

"Oh my god I can't believe this" said Kirk in between laughs.

"Yeah anyway next I-Pod…" Miki said reaching into the box and pulling out a severely damaged I-Pod that looked like it had been thrown in a grenade testing pit…


	3. Boom!

I don't own Naruto because it is expansive people I don't have 7 and a half million dollars to buy it oh and please, please stop by my profile and vote for Akatsuki number three to be featured.

…

Previously…

"_Yeah anyway next I-Pod…" Miki said reaching into the box and pulling out a severely damaged I-Pod that looked like it had been thrown in a grenade testing pit… _

Now…

The I-Pod was labeled 'Deidara' and said 'Tobi do NOT touch if you value your life'.

"Wow nobody likes Tobi I guess" said Kirk.

"Yeah I mean come on he IS a good boy" said Miki jokingly.

"Okay well let's start." said Kirk anxious looking at the I-Pod that looked like if you touched it wrong it would fall apart.

Miki picked up the I-Pod and surprisingly it stayed together and it even turned on and worked perfectly fine.

"Well let's see the first song is…" Miki murmured.

…

_Dude Looks Like A Lady _by Aerosmith

"Ha sad part is it's true I mean have you seen the guy" Miki said laughing his ass off at the fact that Deidara would put this on his I-Pod.

"Seriously" Kirk added.

"Yeah why would he put that one on… anyway next song" said Miki scrolling again.

_You Dropped A Bomb On Me_ by The Gap Band

"Hmmmmm" said Miki "maybe that's why he's all 'I'm gonna blow everything up' and 'explosions are art' and stuff" said Miki.

"Or maybe it's because he's a terrorist" said Kirk in his your being a dumb ass voice.

"Oh yeah it guess that's a good reason … next song" Miki added hurriedly trying hard not to admit that Kirk was right for once.

_Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath

"I bet this is because of his one mechanical eye" said Miki

"…What…" said Kirk not knowing what his friend was talking about.

"Never mind next song" sighed Miki.

_Smoke On The Water_ by Deep Purple

"Deidara has got a great taste in music" said Miki admiring his taste in music.

"Yeah… next song" said Kirk disagreeing with Miki.

_Hair_ by The Cowsillas

"Had to put this one on right Kirk" asked Miki.

"Yep" Kirk answered.

"He has so much he has to wear it in a pony tail" said Miki.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious" said Kirk sarcastically.

"Here's the next song…" said Miki continuing his invasion of privacy.

_Eve Of Destruction_ by Barry McGuire

"Wow that's kind of an old song I'm surprised to see it on here" said Miki a little shocked.

"Kind of old it's from the 60's! That's forty years old!" yelled Kirk exaggerating.

"That's not that old…" said Miki causally.

"Sure it's not" said Kirk rolling his eyes.

"Whatever next song" said Miki once again hitting the very fragile I-Pods skip button.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ by AC/DC

"I wonder if that's related to the terrorism" said Miki.

"Probably" said Kirk "You know the whole you pay them to blow something up and stuff" he added.

"Your right on that one" said Miki.

"Next song is the last so we can get on with the rest" said Kirk.

"'Kay and the final song is…" said Miki.

_Bang Bang_ by Cher

"You know I'm not going to comment on this" said Miki trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah same here" said Kirk trying hard not to laugh but failing.

"Ok next I – Pod" said Miki reaching into the box and pulling out an I – Pod covered in bite marks…


	4. Chomp

I do not own Naruto and if you don't know that already then … wow really… Oh and please, please vote, VOTE! For Akatsuki number 4

…

_Previously… _

"_Ok next I – Pod" said Miki reaching into the box and pulling out an I – Pod covered in bite marks…_

Now…

…

The I-Pod was labeled 'Zetsu'

"Wow Zetsu has one … and tried to eat it" said Miki looking at the severely chewed I-Pod.

"Why does he eat everything?" asked Kirk

"Maybe because he's a cannibal" said Miki.

"Any let's see what's on planty's I-Pod" said Kirk

"Hold up which play list first 'Dark Half' or 'Light Half'?" Miki asked Kirk wondering why both halves would have a play list.

"Dark Half" said Kirk.

"Ok" said Miki clicking 'Dark Half'

…

_Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix)_ by Caramell (A/N YOU MUST LOOK THIS UP ON YOUTUBE!!!)

Both Miki and Kirk sat there laughing at the song.

"You know only Japan can make a bubble-gum pop song this addictive" said Kirk after listening to the song.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble but it's from a band from Switzerland" said Miki.

Kirk shot him a death glare for proving him wrong. "Next song" he said.

_Animal I'__ Have Become_ by Three Days Grace

"If he had a theme song this would be it" said Miki pointing at the song title scrolling across the top of the screen.

"Yeah" said Kirk "Anyway hurry up next song".

_I Don't Want To Stop_ by Ozzy Osborne

"I think this is about his cannibalism" said Miki using his sixth sense.

"Oh really? Yea think?!" Said Kirk sarcastically.

"Yeah anyway next song" said Miki.

_Cannibal_ by Static-X

"Wow you know that was so damn obvious" said Miki.

"Yeah I'm not even gonna comment on this" said Kirk dryly.

"Ok so the next song will be the last for the Dark Half" said Miki.

_Safety Dance_ by Men Without Hats

Both K irk and Miki just stared blankly at the screen and then burst out laughing.

"This guy is too damn funny" said Kirk still laughing.

"I know and this is his evil half" said Miki.

"Ok so light half now?" Kirk asked Miki who was busy clicking the I-Pod trying to find the second playlist.

"Um one moment I just found his pictures" Miki said "They are labeled past victims" he added.

Kirk just gave the WTF face or the O.o face.

"Yeah I know oh here's the playlist" Miki said click the I-Pod one last time.

"Really? Ok what's the first song?" said Kirk.

"It is …" said Miki followed by a click.

_Land Down Under_ by Men At Work

"Zetsu comes from a land down under" said Miki in a sing song voice.

"Don't do that again" said Kirk.

"Whatever next song" said Miki.

_Cyanide_ by Metallica

"I've said it once I'll say it again the Akatsuki have a great taste in music" said Miki.

"So stop saying it!" said Kirk.

"Fine next song" said Miki.

_Somebody's Watching Me_ by Rockwell

"Well that's what you get for having to personalities" said Miki in a condescending tone.

"Yeah he really should have thought that one through" said Kirk.

"Yep next song is…" said Miki.

_Paranoid_ by Black Sabbath

"HA! Another reason he should have that through!" said Miki in an in your face tone.

"I guess this the result of having two people in one brain" said Kirk.

"Ok this is the final song for this Zetsu" said Miki.

_Just Lose It_ by Eminem

"The story of Zetsu's life" said Miki turning off his I-Pod.

"Yeah so next I-Pod" said Kirk.

"Ok Ok just hold on" said Miki reaching into the box pulling out a severely burned I-Pod…


	5. HOT HOT HOT!

Rypper95: Hi everyone it's chapter 5 Woo-Hoo.

Miki: Yeah we would like to thank all the people who voted…

Kirk: Reviewed…

Rypper95: Favorite story adds…

Miki: Story alert adds…

Kirk: Favorite author adds…

Rypper95: and Author alert adds so thank you!

Miki: okay time for the disclaimer…

Kirk: Soooo…

Miki/Kirk: Rypper95 does not own Naruto if he did it would be called the Akatsuki show and they would all still be alive except for Orochimaru cause he's a pedo…

Rypper95: So without further delay here's chapter 5!

…

_Previously…_

"_Ok Ok just hold on" said Miki reaching into the box pulling out a severely burned I-Pod…_

Now…

The I-Pod was labeled 'Itachi' and read 'My name is NOT WEASLE!' (A/N Thank you midnightangelrein XD)

"Damn" said Kirk reaching into his wallet and pulling out two fifties "How the hell did you know he was going to put that" he asked handing Miki the money.

"He didn't" said Miki "I put it there."

"… You suck you know that?" said Kirk.

"Yeah anyway this was the easiest I-Pod to steal he was looking right at me when I stole it" Miki explained.

"Really?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah he thought I was Kisame" Miki sighed.

"Ha soooo what's the first song?" asked Kirk.

"Here it is, it's …" Miki voice trailed off so they could listen to the song.

_Through The Fire And Flames_ by Dragon Force

"Hmm I bet we are going see a lot of fire songs on here" said Miki.

"You mean cause of his Amaterasu?" said Kirk.

"Yeah" said Miki "So next song."

_Disco Inferno_ by The Trammps

"YES! 80's music is the best!" Miki shouted.

"It is good music" Kirk agreed for once.

"Ok so next song" said Miki

_Burning Down The House_ by The Talking Heads

"I wonder how many times he's done this" said Miki sarcastically.

"Ha probably a lot" said Kirk.

"He's freaking blind why would they keep him" Miki asked.

"Because he can torture them for 72 hours straight" Kirk said with a like duh tone.

"Oh well next song" sais Miki.

_Pop Goes The Weasel_ by unknown

Neither of them said a word.

_Burning Up_ by The Jonas Brothers (A/N shout out to my cousin Andrew!)

"I just lost all respect I had for Itachi" said Miki.

"Yeah I mean Jonas Brothers really?" said Kirk.

"Well you know anyway next song" Miki said.

_The Camp Fire Song Song_ from Sponge bob square pants (A/N It was a dare let it go people especially you Itachi fan girls)

All both of them could do was twitch their eyes with the O.o face.

"Yeah so next song" Miki said.

_I Can See Clearly Now_ by Otis Redding

"Oh come on a blind joke" Miki said sarcastically.

"Well he is blind" Kirk almost as if he was defending Itachi.

"Whatever the next song is the last cause I can't take this anymore" Miki said. (Real reason Itachi is hard … actual reason I'm lazy!)

_Heat Of The Moment_ by Asia

"Ok he just got a little respect back" said Miki.

"Yeah it is a good song" Kirk agreed.

"Anyway next I-Pod" said Miki reaching into the box and pulling a blood smeared I-Pod.


	6. YOU!

Rypper95: Hello. Now I know what you're all thinking "its chapter six why isn't he getting right to it?" well it's very simple… NO ONE'S FREAKING VOTING!!! Now I have a guest here to help please welcome …

Demoness Drakon!

Drakon: Yo.

Rypper95: Drakon is here to help me with my voting problem.

Drakon: I am? You said that there was free candy and pocky…

Rypper95: Right to help me with my voting problem.

Drakon: I just want the pocky…

Rypper95: Anyway *leads Drakon to balcony* you see all the people down there Drakon?

Drakon: Yeah? *Looking at hoard of rabid fan girls/boys*

Rypper95: They're waiting for the next chapter after Hidan but I need more votes so you're going to go talk to them.

Drakon: Okay. How am I going to do that?

Rypper95: You're going to jump into this mob off fans.

Drakon: What!? NO WAY!

Rypper95: Oh how cute you think I'm asking but I'm not asking … I'm telling you… *pushes Drakon off balcony in fans* Now tell them to vote.

Drakon: You suck Rypper95! I'm going to kick your ass up and down the street!

Rypper95: You have fun with that and at the end of the chapter I'll come and get you now enjoy chapter six.

Drakon: OW! HELP! OW BITCH! I THINK ONE OF THEM JUST BIT ME!

…

I don't own Naruto I own Miki, Kirk and future OCs to be introduced later and please if you wish to save Drakon's life vote at the poll on my profile.

…

_Previously… _

"_Anyway next I-Pod" said Miki reaching into the box and pulling a blood smeared I-Pod._

Now…

The label was damaged by the smeared blood but they could still see that it said 'Hidan'.

"Holy Jashin… its Hidan-Sama's I-Pod" said Miki holding it like it was a religious artifact.

"Dude really? … Don't do that please it's kinda creepy… oh and take out kinda and the please." said Kirk.

"Whatever let's see Hidan's I-Pod" said Miki turning it on to the song list.

_Living On A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi

"Well they always start with the most obvious songs" said Miki.

"Yeah" Kirk agreed.

"Next song" said Miki clicking the I-Pods skip button.

_Last Resort_ by Papa Roach

"You know it would be my last resort to if I had to hang with half these people" said Miki.

"Really? 'Cause you sound like that you would get along with them" said Kirk.

"…Shut up" said Miki angrily.

"Next song" said Kirk taking his cue to stop talking.

_Die Mother Fucker Die_ by Dope

"YES! THIS is why Hidan is BADASS!" yelled Miki listening to the song on max volume and most likely causing permanent ear damage.

"Sure right next song" said Kirk turning down the volume.

_Operation Ground And Pound_ by Dragonforce

"This really describes Hidan" Miki said as the song ended.

"Okay I have to ask how would you know?" Kirk asked.

"Oh me and Hidan go way back we went to collage together." Miki said as if it was no big.

"… You went to collage with a wanted criminal" Kirk said in a WTF? Voice.

"Yeah anyway next song" Miki said not thinking much of it.

_Everywhere I Go_ by Hollywood Undead

"Wow I haven't heard this song in a long time" Miki said as the song stopped.

"You've heard this before" Kirk asked a little shocked.

"Oh yeah Hidan, Kakuzu, and I always … never mind" Miki added hurriedly.

"Heh whatever next song" Kirk said tapping the next button.

_I'm On A Boat_ by The Lonely Island

They both just laughed their asses off for this one. (A/N This song is hilarious you must listen to it!)

When they finally stopped Miki just hit the next button.

_Fake It_ by Seether

"Okay I'm so putting this on my I-Pod" Miki said making a note for this song.

"Heh whatever its ok next song" Kirk said.

_Scream_by Avenged Seven fold

"Okay what is this song even about" Miki said bewildered.

"I … have no idea" Kirk said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well next song is it because I want to see some more of the other's I-Pods" Miki said like he was in a rush.

"Ok then hit the button" Kirk said.

_No. 5_ by Hollywood Undead

"Wow Hidan's got an awesome taste in music" Miki said in admiration.

"What are you talking about all the songs are about religion, death, sex, or just an excuse to swear?!" Kirk shouted.

"… Like I said good music" Miki said not getting the point.

"… Just get the next I-Pod" Kirk said angrily.

"Okay…OW!" he yelped as he pulled out the I-Pod and dropped it on the table to look at his hand.

"What" Kirk asked wondering what could hurt?

"I got a splinter" Miki said as he glanced to the I-Pod that was now made completely out of wood…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok time to see how Drakon's doing.

Drakon: Hi Rypper guess who I met out side?

Rypper95: Who?

Drakon: Itachi fan girls who aren't too pleased about his chapter.

Rypper95: O.O heh heh Come on Drakon I was just messing around you know I didn't mean anything.

Drakon: … Get him.

Rypper95: OMG! The PAIN!!! Oh remember please vote. Now … WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?!?!?!


	7. Akasuna no Who?

I do not own Naruto if I did (and I will!) there would be much less flash backs and fillers and more fight scenes. (This one may be a little short because I'm trying now to hurry up and get to my next story.) And… do I have to say that I don't own any of the songs?

…

_Previously… _

"_I got a splinter" Miki said as he glanced to the I-Pod that was now made completely out of wood…_

Now…

Engraved on the back of the I-Pod was 'Sasori'.

"Wow how did he do that?" Kirk asked holding the I-Pod so to not get any splinters.

"OH. I don't know maybe the same way he turns people into puppets!" Miki said in his you're being a dumb ass voice.

"Just get to the damn songs" Kirk said irritated.

_Puppet_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

(Thank you reign I was going to put this on anyway glad to see some people think the same way as me.)

"Typical Sasori always trying to prove that puppets are superior art" Miki said in a condescending tone.

"How would you know?" Kirk asked "And besides you're not an artist".

Cue anime vein popping out of Miki's head he just shot a death glare at Kirk and pressed the next button.

_I'm A Real Boy_ cut from Pinocchio

Miki just had the O.O face followed by the O.o face then the o.o and -.-;.

"Wow Sasori would kill you, turn you into a puppet, and then burn you if you even mentioned that story to him" Miki said wondering why he would have that on his I-Pod.

"Well I don't care so next song" Kirk said making Miki hit the next button.

_Enter Sandman_ by Metallica

"Good song right Kirk" Miki asked like his friends actually cared.

"Yeah but I don't get it he's all about puppet's why sand now" he answered.

"Well his nick name is 'Akasuna no Sasori' so it would make some sense to put this on here" Miki replied.

"Oh I didn't know that and I don't really care so let's just get to the next song" Kirk said in his annoyed voice.

_I'm Your Puppet_ by Elton John

"Well this was a little unexpected" Miki asked in a quizzical voice.

"Why" Kirk asked regretting it.

"Don't know just wasn't expecting something like this" Miki answered and for once not going into major detail.

_Puppet Man_ by Tom Jones

"Ok what's with all the old songs" Miki asked as if Kirk would know the answer.

"Well how the hell should I know" he said "Just pick the next song".

_Master Of Puppets_ by Metallica

"Ok this is confusing how is he the master of puppets if he is a puppet?" Miki asked.

"… You know what I'm not falling for your damned logic tricks so ha-ha you can't get me!" Kirk said triumphantly.

"Whatever I'll figure something out." Miki said coldly.

_We Made You_ by Eminem

"Ha well guess we had to see this one coming." Miki said in a mocking tone.

"I guess your right." Said Kirk kind of questioning himself at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Deidara: Damn w-why the hell is it soooo c-cold here?

Hidan: Cause it's FUCKIN' Yukigakure dumbass.

Kakuzu: Man it has been forever since I was out this far.

Pein: Yeah Yeah we're just here to find our I-Pods and go home.

Zetsu: _Why?_

Pein: BECAUSE GOD COMMANDS IT!

Hidan: Yeah sure whatever you say…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well left yeah with a little bit of a cliff hanger there looks like Miki better watch his back for some new guests… or is it some old friends? All will be revealed in the next few chapters of THE AKATSUKI I-POD ADVENTURE!

And also Vote DAMMIT VOTE! Or I will KILL Deidara!


	8. The leader's name is

I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea and Miki!

I will be switching in and out of chat room text format for the rest of this story in my next story though it will all be chat room format.

…

Pein: They better not have touched my I-Pod!

Tobi: Tobi wants to know why leader-Sama is so mad.

Pein: No one is to know what is on that I-Pod.

Hidan: It's probably some gay ass shit like the Back Street Boys or something.

Pein: N-No! It's a … um a religious artifact.

Hidan: Yeah sure Pein *under breath* fuckin' liar.

…

Miki pulled out a solid gold and black trimmed I-Pod with the inscription 'God's I-Pod'.

"Wow… ego much?" Miki said.

"Yeah I know someone's pretty full of themselves." Kirk said adding to his friends comment.

"Well here's the first song." Miki said pressing the play button.

_Pain_ by Three Days Grace

"Again another obvious song." Miki said in a bored tone.

"Yeah but what ya gonna do about it?" Kirk said it an equally bored tone.

"So next song." Miki said with some anticipation.

_Behind Blue Eyes (Remake)_ by Limp Bizkit

"Nice but the original is better." Miki said in a slightly interested voice.

"Never heard the original, but being the music buff that you are I got to believe you." Kirk said.

_Spirit in the Sky_ by Norman Greenbaum

"Well wasn't expecting that one." Miki said with shock.

"Well you don't expect a lot of things so I have learned to expect the obvious." Kirk said nonchalantly.

_It's Hard out Here for a Pimp_ by Three 6 Mafia

Both of them just sat there for a while staring at the title scrolling across the screen.

"Woooooooooooooowwwwww" Miki said.

"Is Pein a Pimp?" Kirk asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Hell no" Miki said plain and short.

_King of Pain_ by The Police

"This raises the same question that Sasori had how is he the king of himself?" Miki said.

"NO!" Kirk said with an alarming amount of anger.

"Dammit." Miki sighed "Next song."

_The Real Slim Shady_ by Eminem

"Well if he got rid of all his other bodies then he might not have this problem" Miki said sarcastically.

"Other bodies?" Kirk asked aloud wondering what his friend meant.

"Never mind next song" Miki added avoiding the question.

_One_ by Three Dog Night

"Don't say a word" Kirk said before his friend could speak. "I'm sick of your word games!"

"A word" Miki said.

"I hate you" Kirk said.

_Creep_ by Radio Head

"Ha to true" Miki said laughing at the song.

"Oh come he can't be that… you know you're probably right" Kirk said.

"Ok last song" Miki said hitting the next button.

_What Is Love_ by Haddaway

"Pein's got some good songs" Miki said admiring the play list.

"Heh I've seen better" Kirk said.

"Well who's next… OW! Dammit! Got a paper cut…


	9. I'm Back

Okay people first I want to say sorry for the wait if you are still reading this and are still interested in this story, wow you have a lot of patience and I thank you for that. I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this and hope to have it up today or Monday, if it isn't up by Monday it will be up next weekend. So once again sorry for the wait school has been a bitch and I had to put every thing on hiatus. Look for Konan's chapter soon. ^^ See ya then!


End file.
